Spence Simms
Spence Simms (June 11th, 1988) was born on Ivory Island to Corbin Simms and his wife Tara Simms. He has a fraternal twin sister, Lulu Simms who is one minute older than he is. Spence is hyperobservant, and has an eidetic memory. Growing up his father raised him to be a police officer just like he was. His mother was a Scientist that worked for Arcturus. Both of his parents died in 2004 in an explosion. The explosion was ruled an accident, but Spence suspected differently. After their parents death, they went to live with a family friend for three years. After that, they returned to Ivory Island, where Spence and his sister moved into their old house. Lulu became a Madam at Inferno, while Spence took on different jobs. He never wanted to be a police officer, but eventually opened up his own Psychic Agency looking into things for people in 2011. In 2012 his sister was named a suspect in the Gemini Murders. Spence insisted that his sister was not guilty, and turned out to be right. Spence aided in the investigation in numerous ways. Partly thanks to the fact that his mother had learned about Project Gemini before. He was the first to realize that Misty Damon and Cara Leigh were twin sisters, as well as Breeze Rourke and Sylvia Marcil. He eventually marries Sylvia, and the two have twin daughters togehter -- Karen Simms and Kayla Simms. =Childhood= Growing up, Spence was very close to his dad. The two went everywhere together, and he idolized his dad. Though he didn't always earn his dad's respect, the two cared about each other very much. He and his twin sister were also very close, and good friends. His sister used to make him dress up in her clothes and pretend to be her. She told him it would work because they were twins. Later in life, Lulu would use those photos to blackmail her brother. Spence was hyperobservant, and fairly intelligent. He also collected Barbie dolls when he was a child. He thought they were very 'pretty'. =High School= In High School, Spence was a bit of a slacker. In his sophomore year, his parents died in an explosion. He always believed Arcturus had something to do with it, but being only 15 he was unable to prove it. He and his twin sister went to live with family friends until they were of age. =After High School= In 2006, Spence graduated from High School. He and his sister moved back to the island. His sister took a job at Inferno as the Madam of the Brothel. Spence didn't like the idea, but had no objections. His sister pushed him to join the police force, but Spence didn't want to join the force because of his father. Instead he took a part time job as an Amusement Park Ride Operator. The job only lasted 2 months. He quickly moved on though, taking a job as a Hot Dog Vendor at FedEx Field for the Washington Redskins. But he lost that job too after three months. In 2007, Spence began calling in tips to the police in exchange for rewards. It was something he did in his spare time. Meanwhile he took another job at a planetarium as a Janitor. He quit the job after three months, and then went two months without work. He then took a job at UPS as a delivery man, but got tired of driving the big brown truck after another two months. He spent the rest of the year unemployed. In 2008 his sister once again suggested he join the police force with the promotion of Kendall Brody. But Spence still didn't want to do it. So he became a grocery store clerk, but quit the job after a month. The rest of the year he spent time at various jobs including a shoestore salesman, a caddy, a barber, and a taxidermist's assistant. But none of the jobs worked out. He spent all of 2009 unemployed. It was during that year he auditioned for American Idol, but never made the cut. Finally he took another job in 2010 as a Movie Critic for a local newspaper. He thought that it was his dream job, and spent an entire three months working there before quitting after being asked to give a good review to a movie he didn't think was good. He told his sister that it was the principal of it all. Later that year, he had one more part-time job as a desk clerk, but he hated the job so much that he quite after a month of working there. It was in 2011 he got the brilliant idea of opening up his psychic detective agency -- Psyinc (pronounced Sink). He would help people with their problems, and occasionally the police. It was finally a job he enjoyed. =Psyinc= After opening Psyinc, he began helping police with their cases whenever he could, as well as people with their problems. Though he had a perfect record, many weren't sure that he really had psychic abilities. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, his twin sister was a suspect. He attempted to clear her, but was unable to do so. He helped investigators out with various problems including learning that Cara Leigh and Misty Damon were twins. He would often charge them modest prices for his services, but never gave them bad information on purpose. =Later Life= Spence continued running his detective agency. He eventually married Sylvia Marcil, and the two had twin girls together Karen and Kayla. =Quotes= "Your doubts are clouding my inner sight! I'm currently unable to tell you what number you are thinking of. But I can tell you that you are from New York City, and... I'm getting that you live with your Aunt and a roommate. And... you want a dog! Well I want one too!" "I'm sensing... there will be more murders. I'm also sensing... my sister. She's... not guilty! She didn't do this crime. No. It wasn't her." "Spence: Yes! Tombstone... I see! OH MY GOD YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SOON! THIS IS MY FIRST VISION OF THE FUTURE!" - to Lawrence Bridges shortly before his death "That's what it says on my card! Here have one! I printed them myself. Well no, my sister printed them herself. But since we're twins, that's practically doing it myself isn't it?" Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Twins Category:MISTX0